a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transaction system which can simultaneously process a plurality of media such as bank cards, bank statements, and paper currency.
b) Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Kokai 5-81510 discloses a paper processor, in which a robot transfers papers by gripping them by a grip to and from a paper storage formed in an automatic transaction system body and its destination. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,999 also discloses a self-served transaction system in which a robot, being built into the system, transfers papers and a card to and from a card access port and a paper currency depositing/receiving port, a card processor or a paper dispenser installed in the system.
In the system mentioned in the above Japanese Kokai H-5-81510 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,999, a card inlet or paper currency depositing/receiving port are formed as a part of the entire panel which constitutes the exterior of the system. Therefore, when media of different types, sizes, and shapes need to be handled, the system must be redesigned to fit each of the processing units in the system corresponding to each of the media access ports formed on the operation (user interface) panel. This increases development time and manufacturing cost. In addition, the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai H-81510 is capable of handling papers (paper currency) but is not capable of handling cards or bank statements. Also, in the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,999, a robot handles a plurality of media but its process time is long due to some problems in the arrangement of the media access ports and each of the process units in the system.